Krov 'Mizu' Weasly
'Krov 'Mizu' Vaeyl Varré Weasly '''is a Vampyre Character created and played by Pikmin Hero. Krov 'Mizu' Weasly is a Vyreling vampyre who is 1315 years old he was also born before the River Salve barrier went up but never travelled west. Krov is a small person who is a blooded Vaeyl member and is a Vyreguard member who is carefree happy vampyre that have two sides to his peronsality. Peronsalitly Krov's personsatily is carefree, he is nearly always happy or atleast acts happy. During his servants day he followed everyone's orders but of course, that changed as he became older. Krov is also known to take offence of people talking about his height and in some cases he will lash out at werewolves and humans who insults his height, if an vampyre insults his height however, he will scold at them or if it's a vampyre he doesn't like, he will attack them. When he is about with humans slaves for the Vaeyl, he will treat them with false confidence making them feel strong but yet at the same time, he will make sure they will follow orders either with force or verbal abuse. Werewolves on the other hand, He treats them like true dogs and overall hates them. He will try his best to hulimate them by either collaring them to make them feel like a true dog or attacking them in Canifis. This could be considered to be proving a point to show vampyre superiority or proving Krov's strength. Pysichal apperance Krov is the infamous height of 4'5, very short for an average vampyre. The 4'5 stays as he turns into his vyre form His wings are around 10 feet, much bigger than his body. He normally wears a silken outfit that is fitted especially for his height. He has a normal vampyre appearance for his face. When in Darkmeyer, he wears the Drakan amulet to show support to Drakan and his ideals. Skills Krov is a magic user like most of his kind. He prefers to use blood magic, shaping blood magic into whips to disarm, capture or injuire his oppettents, he also likes to use blood spikes to imaple oppetents but he likes to capture his opptents with magic first. He used to use swords in his Varré and Mallavains days but he sort of didn't really know how to use them that well. Krov also claims to have good throwing knives skills but he doesn't use them anymore due to the reasons with the swords. Krov 'Mizu' Weasly. On the 4th of Rintra 685 of the Fourth age, Krov 'Mizu' Weasly was born in Morytania in a unknown location in the premused locatation of western Morytania. It was Krov's first birthday in this world, Danté was asleep. "Krov, wake up!" Stephen whispered. Krov opened his eyes to find his father picking him up and dragging him out of his small and very dirty room. This was Krov's human life. Stephen and Krov were trugging through Morytania. Krov tripped landing to the floor. Stephen quickly covered his mouth, being careful not to stab him with his extra long hands. Wings were heard in the distance. Danté landed, charging at Stephen. Stephen was struck in the face, the blade running down his right eye. Krov looked in horror as Stephen was kicked to the floor, still awake. Stephen charged at Danté, Danté swung the hilt of his sword into Stephen's face. The blow of the blade knocked Stephen Weasly out. Danté turned to the young Krov. Not even bothering to turn at him. Danté flew away. Stephen was awoken to the smell of the swamp. He felt his now scarred face. Krov turned towards his father, the young boy crawled towards him, poking him in the lower leg. Stephen looked down at Krov. Sighing at his son "Krov. Danté has been like this since he was turned.... Sad days for the rest of us." 2 years passed since the attack. Relataships bewteen Stephen and Danté were becoming more and more distant. Krov had took a slight intrest with throwing objects. Stephen Sighed "Krov, put down the dagger, I've told you repeadtly, they're used for stabbing people, not throwing them!" Krov ignored his father, Danté walked in with two vampyres. Both of them were talking about blood levels in Meiyrditch. One looked at the young Krov. His fangs being shown. He spoke with a cold harsh voice to Danté dircetly "And why isn't this boy in Meiyrditch?". Danté turned, "Stephen, Get him out of here now!" Stephen picked up Krov, bringing him to the upper floor of the household. Stephen turned towards the dark and gloomy hallway. "Damn poltics, vampyres want Danté to fight for there respective covens..." Then came the age of 15. The 4th of Rintra came back. He was now 15. Just barley above the height of 4'5. Stephen and Danté were aguring in the study again. Krov heard a slap. And then Danté walked through into the main-room. "Krov Weasly, it's time for you to join the Weasly in the world of the vampyres, follow me, at once!" Krov went through a small tunnel, arriving at a altar room of some sorts. Danté stood in the centre with the Drakan symbol on the floor. He then unsheated a dagger, cremonial dagger. The turning "Krov, today you shall leave the mortal world." Krov looked confused. Danté cut his hand, his vampyre blood spilling through his hands. He cut's Krov's hand aswell. Krov tried to withstand the pain and then Danté put his hand towards Krov's hand, the vampyre blood sipping into his hand. Danté smiled as the blood entered Krov's body, Krov fell to the floor. A few hours later, Krov awoke to find a human at his bedside, Krov smelt blood. This was a werid feeling to him. He lunged at the human, slashing at his neck and drinking him dry. Krov was in a bloodlust, thristy for blood. This was the first time Krov had been like this, and it wasn't going to be the last time. The Varré And so, Krov began his life into the vampyric world. . Danté Weasly wouldn't teach him much. After fighting him a few times. Danté called Krov weak and forcefully changed his name to Mizu, meaning water in land to the east. Krov accepted this fact, leaving the family into the wide open world of Morytania, still a juvinate, the age of 115. He soon found the crowd of the Varré, a coven that was slowly rising to power, he joined the ranks as a servant. One day however, a snail wandered into Canifis bar, Krov/Mizu walked up to it, tearing through the snails innards, killing it. That was the end of Henry the Snail. He took the snail, getting rid of the snail flesh and turning it into a dagger of sort. Krov was later blooded as a Varré althought he didn't use the name of Mizu Varré. The Varré ball and Corvin Vaeyl It was a normal evening for the ever lasting darkness of Morytania, a ever so popular Varré ball was coming up. No-one knew that a vampyre betreyal was about to happen. A servant called Krov up to the first floor of the Varré Citadel. He was called into the meeting room. He offered Krov a glass of blood. Krov drunk it, his body began to react horrorbily. Krov fainted. Corvin Vaeyl. Krov didn't exactly know that at the time but it was him. Krov awoke, seeing Corvin. Klaus and Olrun came up. Barely remembering what just happened. He was asked what happened. He spoke with a voice like when you first wake up: "It.... was him!" Finger pointing at Corvin. Corvin didn't exactly take this. It was just pure luck for Krov as Klaus pulled back his hood, revealing the K and N, put into his head. Corvin left. The Vaeyl were revolting. It was the day of the Blood Altar. Krov/Mizu had only been human for one day. Klaus himself had offered to turn Krov back into a vampyre. And so the process began again. Krov was brought back as a Juvinile, knowing that this would be his last time he'd become human. The Blood Altar 5 vampyres ran through the abandoned corridoors of the lab in Meriditch. Krov had just tagged along to see what's going on. There was only a rock. Klaus told everyone to stand back as he put his own blood into the altar, allowing the 5 vampyres to enter it. There, they met Charo Vaeyl. Everyone looked at him. He was at the centre of the plane. His pale hand on the rock itself. He then did something that would shock everyone. He became the rock and effectively trapping everyone in the Blood altar. Krov rested on a pillar, telling everyone to wake him up when they thought of a plan. He soon fell asleep. 5 days passed in the altar or atleast, it felt like 5 days. Krov awoke to see that Klaus had thought of a plan. Everyone was pulling out daggers. Krov looked to his sheates. He had no daggers. Only that snail shell that's been with him since he turned into a juvinate the first time. He was ordered to cut his hand to allow his blood to fall onto the altar. Everyone did so. No-one knew that Charo Vaeyl has been revieved from the dead. They all escaped from the altar. No-one knew how long they had been gone. Everyone returned to the bar for a shouting match. The meeting of Rose Weasly In 158 of the Fifth era. Danté and Stephen came to there house where Krov had briefly came back to. There, he walked into find a 7 year old human, he threw a knife near her neck. Little did Krov know that this was his new sister. Rose Weasly. The youngest Weasly to enter the vampyre majority family. He left, closing the door. "Father! Why did you bring her here?!" Stephen sighed. Danté entered the dusty room "So Mizu, came back?" Danté chuckled slightly. "Anyway, that girl is apart of our family so get used to it, She'll be turned 11 years from now" Krov left the room. A day after the encounter with Rose. Danté apporached him, putting a hand on his shoulder, smirking and turning his head towards his. "You know, after thinking about it, the girl hasn't really got anything going for her in terms of pyischal strenght, I'd say we train her. Like I used to train you. When you used to cry whenever a single scratch hit you." Krov just kept a straight face, watching as the tall vampyre figure wanders into the main room and knocking her out-cold. They wandered into the courtyard of the house. She was put onto the floor, Danté slapped her and made her wake up. Krov just watched as the 7 year old girl awoken in fright. He almost had a mind to kill them both. But he resisted. Danté's voice boomed across the empty and stone cold courtyard "Well, young girl, I hope you had some training in combat. Mizu. If you would kindly teach her how to fight!" Krov charged at the young girl. She held her sword and swung at Krov wildly and without any sort of care in the world. Krov just grabbed the sword by the end, allowing the non-silver sword to touch his hand, cutting across it. Knowing that the hand would heal, he jerked back, allowing the girl to fall foward and hitting her in the stoumach. The young girl fell. Krov looked up at the non-impressed Danté. "Krov.... What has happpened to your combat? That was at a human standard. What did those Vampyres teach you? Oh right, nothing!" This was the first time that Danté had called him Krov since the day he became a Juvinile. "You'll leave again wouldn't you? You have a habiat of doing such under pressure The Domionion of Morytania (and it's disbandment) Many years passed, it was now the 6th age. The Varré has been losing power for awhile. It was the early summer in Morytania when the Dominion of Morytania finally fell. The Foryx picking up the pieces of it's shattered remains. Krov however remained covenless during that peroid. It was almost like he'd went off the public scene. He later found himself in a life threatening situation where he was forced to mist. His body soon got rid of all wounds but Krov began doubting his strengths and why he had survived this long in Morytania. He later joined up with the Mallavian coven but it was sort of brief, during the Mallavian coven, he went through a phase of believing that he is weak. He blamed himself whenever he went into a fight. He was a terribile meele fighter, he has always known that. He began to re-train himself in blood magic in secret, behide the Mallavains back. After re-learning the blood magic he had lost during the Varré days, he wrote a rather bad letter, saying that he's leaving. The Mallavains didn't really care for him, he was just a vampyre who pledged allianece with them. Most likely to die. New life After the short existance of joining the Mallavain. He came to Darkmeyer, intending on meeting up with a coven that gave the Varré trouble in it's ruling days. The Vaeyl. It was either them or the Foryx coven who he didn't want to join. He came to the Vaeyl manor, meeting with Senen Vaeyl. There he'd briefly question him, most intrestingly about the blood altar event. He was soon introduced to several vampyres from the past who he hasn't met in awhile. Krov has been recently blooded as a Vaeyl vampyre although like with the Varré, he never call himself a Vaeyl coven, wanting to keep his family alive. Krov has also made an emeny of Ren after he arrived in the Vaeyl Coven and began to think "High" of himself and Krov went to teach him a lesson. After that, Ren ran back to the Mallavain coven, leaving him as a coward in Krov's eye. One day, Krov, Mort and Alexander arrived at the Mallavian manor to finally take care of Ren who had now espaced from the Vaeyl twice now. They arrived at the manor. Meeting Ren inside with Alexander, he begun to charge three spells, attempting to succotafe all three. However, they just mised and it was over. Ren had killed himself Krov was an semi-active member within the recent Werewolf rebellion althought after the death of Ren, he has no real intrest in the rebellion but he wishes to cut off Canifis from the mainland and make them swim for forgiveness. Krov now waits for the chance to excute this plan, "Project Wet Mutt". After the rebellion died down, Krov then returned to Canifis and acted like nothing ever happened, still with his hatred of werewolves Krov has also been invovled in a plot where the vampyres of his coven began looking for a way to access the locked door in the Vaeyl manor. This took them across Morytania. They began there sreach in the manor before leaving towards the small island north of Morytania. This also made Krov show his fear of ghosts after he swore there was a ghost in his room as a human. After that, they went into a mine where Krov was nearly ran over by a slow moving minecart, this had made Krov become afraid of minecarts. In the end, they entered the aboanded lab where the three vampyres went to finish up the myserty of the locked door. Krov and Hitomi began to hate each other after the two where dragged into the shadow realm by a unknown source and they were unable to hear each other clearly, however they soon forgot about the agurment. This ended as Aerona dragged them out of it. They finally found the dead leader of the Vaeyl, killing his ghost and a stone circle dropped in his place. Krov touched it and was soon possessed by it. Going to punch Aerona in the face ended with Krov being kicked and landing in a crate. After all that, the door was unlocked and the adventure was over. The Varrock Adventure After the trek across Morytania to unlock a door. The vampyres had attacked Varrock. Krov however arrived to the now occupided Varrock a day late. They were supposed to stay for a month so they could simply get some new blood for Meirditch. Krov and his brand new servant called Lorcain had came along. However, he had went back to get his other servant that was captured by some Vaeyl members who were left behide. The servant was called Nova Delasho. Krov had begun to gain a hatred from his servant Lorcain who had his name changed to Smelly. The fun however had just begun for the coven. Aerona and Senen one day left to talk by themselves. However, Aerona had revealed that Senen was no longer a leader. Rise to Power. It was a normal day in Morytania. Krov hadn't even bothered to leave the Vaeyl Manor. He turned towards the window, spotting smoke rise up from the direcation of western Morytania. Krov opened the door, away from his room. He soon left the manor to investigate the smoke trail. After 10 mintues of flying out of Darkmeyer, he flew towards the now charred werewolf town of Canifis. He had always hated the werewolves so he was very happy. He looked up to see that another smoke trail had been created somehow. He began to follow it, leading out of the now charred Canifis and near the Salve. He then saw Mort, Lorcain and Nova arriving at the scene at the same time he did. Krov noticed that the person in question was Aerona Vaeyl, the leader of the Vaeyl. She has been burnt in many place. She was alive, but greatly injuired. Mort began to cuff her. He began to mention that a new leader must be made. Lorcain had just then revealed the fate of Senen Vaeyl. He was dead. "So, we will have to vote for the leader of the Coven" Mort spoke at last. His normal priate voice began to disapper. Krov had no real intent on leading the coven. Lorcain spoke at last, for once saying something that mattered. "I vote for Krov!" He had spoken. Mort began to walk over to him and he'd kneel at Krov. Krov was apparletry the leader now. Meanwhile, Nova had began to walk over Aerona. Mort wanted her to bow so he began to walk over to her. Krov spoke out. "Mort, leave her be. She can go and check on her if she wishes." Mort ignored him completly, Krov then fired his blood spell, trying to stop Mort from teleporting. In the end, that failed and Mort dropped his spear in the Salve, losing it forever. He then ordered Mort and Lorcain to leave. He wanted to speak to Aerona, by himself. ''And so, the two began to speak. Krov at first was just alright with her coming back to rule, but then came two telepathic voices. Both telling him to finish Aerona. Aerona knew what she was planning. Krov in the end ordered Nova to take her back to the manor. After everyone left him. He told the voices that he knows what's he's doing. In the study room of the Vaeyl, there was just one inhabiatent. He stood in the dark, holding the keys to the study. "Senen Vaeyl is no more, his room must go. The study musn't exist no longer." The small vampyre walked out of it. Looking around at all it's dark and dusty features. He smirked, arriving at the entrance to the room. "There'll be no hermits when I rule. None" He'd put the keys into the lock, locking the study forever more. He began to walk away from the study. Moving towards the centre of the manor. "It's now my time to rise as the vampyre leader." His voice echoed throughout his head as he left the Manor. It has begun. Krov's rise.png|The day that Krov rose to power. ' The Web of Morytania Morytania's poltics could be considered a Spider webs to many of the vampyres that inhabiated Darkmeyer. Krov was a vampyre that has unfounterally found him self in the middle of the web. The dangerous game of the web has just begun for the vampyres that inhabiated the spider web of the Vaeyl. What spider had begun to spin his own web onto this already fragile map? Attack on Krov It was a quiet day on the camp of the lake. All the Juvinates had went away for training. The only two who had remained in the camp was Krov and Lorcain. Then started a faint whistling. The whistling had merely distracted Krov and Lorcain. Lorcain, being the paranoid type had already attempted to unsheate his sword, Krov however had told him to not bring it out. And so, the waiting game begun. Krov finally got impatient on the waiting game, throwing a stone off the pillar that had managed to stay above the water. Nothing. Lorcain had suddenely left for unknown reasons, the mysterious whistler had moved towards the right of Krov whistling, Krov finally replied to the phampton whistler that remained. "So coward, playing the game of hide and seek? This is the Coward's way of playing!" The whistle had suddenly moved to his left, Krov turning to it and then, his attacker attempted to jump, his mistake however was his shadow, Krov turning suddenly to allow a blood spell to smash into the attacker's lower body and he fell dead. Or, that's what Krov thought. The assassin played dead. Krov then looked towards the coprse, unleashing his second blood spell into his face, butchering the face of the attacker, his last words were "Surpise Mutha-". Krov then searched his body, finding a small note in it, reading it. "You'll be payed at the Lower tier of Darkmeyer. S" Krov begun to show a rare sight of paranodia. This S person had clearly had attempted to kill him. Krov took his daggers, his amulet and the note, throwing the corpse, allowing it to float above the water, and then he flew off, heading to meet this "S". After Vaeyl The Vaeyl manor exploded one oridnary day, Krov was away to find a crater to the manor where he had once lived in, fearing something worse would occur, the scared Krov espaced out of Darkmeyer and into the swamplands below, wandering and searching. Relations (This section will have Krov's ic opinions of all characters mentioned here. No offence to any of the character's owners by the way.) Senen Vaeyl: "He frowns quite abit but he's an alright leader for the coven, I'd say he is better than Charo." Charo Vaeyl: "The one who caused the Varré to crumble. Insane and more active than our leader Senen. But in terms of getting stuff done, Senen is better... Charo is fully dead now, i think..." Ren: "So, You're asking me about Ren, he relies too much of being alive and dead, annoying especially when he thought he could rule everyone in the coven. I laugh at him, weak and pathiec, he didn't even go out with a bang!" Michael: "The idiotic lonesome werewolf, the reason why I hate him you may ask? No werewolf calls me a midget and gets away with it. I hope he dies in the rebellion." Klaus Nourom: "My former master, enslaved me so long ago, I think that he kept me from experiencing Morytania because of my size, if only he saw me now. If only." Orlun Varré: "How could of I followed her, she attempted to overthrow Drakan and his rules and rule Morytania." Flaks Kader: "The lizard dragon man, quite fun to listen to. His humour is sick and twisted though, also who is this Miku that he keeps talking about? Is it his daugther?" Morthium Levitrum: "The captain. I've noticed that his voices keeps on changing from a pirate voice to a normal voice, it's werid. It'd be like if i changed my voice from my normal to a bloody pirate, no-one would know what I'd be saying." Kaln Delasho: "The weird Mahjarrat himself eh, haven't seen him in ages, wonder where he got to. Maybe he died, mabye he's alive on the other side. Who knows." Hunter: "The demon like creature from another world, what? He was there when I was turned. Made the creature wet himself and he ran off. I should really meet up with him again!" Stephen Weasly: "My father, why does he hide from the covens, the covens are there to create unity in Morytania and they still follow Drakan's law, don't see why." Danté Weasly: "Danté.... Damn him, don't want to meet him again. Never again." Rose Weasly: "Where has she gone, how could she forgotten her brother, well adopted but still. She's so cowardly though, Danté scarred her for life, I guess I did aswell. Someday she'll return to Morytania and she'll join the Weaslys as a vampyre, not a human." Xetra: "He's a weird one, relying on paralazying his oppenenets instead of going out with magic. He wants to join us as a vampyre. I don't blame him really. When I was human, I wanted to join the vampyres. Vampyre are the almighty race here and we should prove that." Hitomi Vaeyl: "The other small vampyre that i'm aware of. She loves to insult the werewolves and the humans and once even me but i don't hold grudges, well grudges don't matter in Morytania after all. Who knew that she could be afraid of spiders, i don't mind them but still. She's a vampyre, i must wonder how anyone could be afraid of tiny little 8 legged beasts...." Talya Vaeyl: "She's the vampyre that carries around the gaint bloody wolf, i think the name is Kira, no idea. She loves to toture vampyres and humans. Guess it's an habiat?" Corvin Vaeyl: "Corvin Vaeyl. He's certianly a intresting case. I think that he loves to make people eat the Morytanian dirt.." Patchouli Knowledge: "The book girl. She just comes and goes into my old home. I think that her "Master" is her alter ego, the two never appear in the same room. She has this habit of reading while speaking to you, it's annoying and rude, especially of a human like her... I hate it." "Patchouli's Master": She just appears as the book girl leaves. She speaks highly of herself and generally her ego is shining right through her. One day i want to remove that hair that covers her face. It's so bloody long! She has to get an better dressing sense though, Red and purple don't mix." Aerona: "An mime that speaks. She just loves to sink into the floor and espace. I must ask her how to do that. She has also accuried a bit of a over cofendience. Vampyres always do it." Xivan Malis: "An brief encounter with him. Does he fear vampyres? I think so, why is he in Morytania? I question humans to this date." Lision Delasho: "The only one of the Delasho's that isn't bent on destroying something. I like him, as a friend althought he's stronger than me when I was human, I must be stronger, wonder where he has gone." Aurora Delasho: "The only female Delasho left, yet the only one of the family to have brought into the vampyre world. Kaln wouldn't of been happy but in the end, he was crazy and werid. Very werid." Bane: "I nearly forgot about him. Bane was a person who has probelms speaking in full seteneces, not fun to listen to him talk. I swear that he tried to drink holy water before his untimely death. I'm sort of glad i don't have to deal with him again." Lorican 'Smelly': "I guess this one is my servant or I'm training him. Too bad that he can barley take any pyischal punishment. He broke after I punished him for feeding in the middle of battle. I don't think I really like his real name... It was Lorican but I think that Smelly is a much better name for him, Aerona was the one who suggested it." Pictures The Blooding Ceremory.png|Krov being blooded as a Vaeyl vampyre Krov (Vyreform).png|Krov in his Vyre Form Krov (Armoured) (2).jpg|His brief time wearing heavy armour before going like a normal vampyre. Kru.png|A joke picture made in Paint.... Krov (3).jpg|Krov in his outfit that he wore for many many years Triva *Krov's second name is a refrence to Ron Weasley from the Harry Potter series. *Krov's first name is also named after Kröv, a region in Germary. *Krov is one of the smallest Vampyres to be recorded onto the Wiki, the second one who is humoursly the same height as Krov isn't recorded on the wiki. *Krov has a height disability known as Dwarfism. Dwarfism is where a person is shorter than an adult recorded height (being shorter than 4'10). *Krov has somtimes been compared to Hastune Miku, a popular music creation program known as Vocoloid which Hastune Miku orginates from. *Krov was created in the summer of 2012, back then he was known as Mizu Weasly. *During a clan Roleplay in 2014. Krov has gained a fear of ghosts and he will freak out with them. This can also apply to minecarts after he was bruised by a few dozen in the same place. Harilous, out of character, Pikmin Hero died when facing the minecart. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Ancient Magic user